


Planning

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still writing about them without permission, but without malice or the expectation of payment in cash<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny suspects a little prearrangement in the sock incident<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flaming Socks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17102) by kaige68. 



> [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/) wrote about Danny's [Flaming Socks](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/158791.html), and when I commented [on how much I loved it](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/20697.html?thread=401881#t401881), she promptly told me to write a follow-up drabble. Here it is! ;-)

"You planned it, didn't you?"

Steve lifted a questioning brow, his hands stilling. "I told you it was an accident. Why would I purposely try to hurt you, Danny?"

"You're enjoying this far too much."

"The nurse said you needed this cream rubbed in twice a day, Danny. I'm not enjoying it; it needs to be done so you don't scar."

There was silence as Steve began moving his fingers again. Danny closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. "I could have done it myself."

There was amusement in Steve's voice now. " _You_ wouldn't have enjoyed that anywhere near as much."

~//~


End file.
